The Tale of Vearanniel
by Vearanniel
Summary: Not your normal girl falls into the LoTR world and saves the day, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

SO this is my first fic ever!!!!!!!1 I am sooo excited. I just luv lotr and everything about it! I hope that you all love it as much as I do, but then again, why would you be in this group if you didn't!1 lol. I haven't read the books, but I have watched the movie like a thousand times each! I know something about the sillmarilon from reading fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I totally own absolutely nothing. I am just a raving fan girl.

My name is Vearnniel. My story starts sad, then turns into a wonderful adventure. I was born in The united States a while a go. I have gold hair that falls in a wondrous water fall down to my slim waist. My eyes take on the shade of my mood. Depending on what I am feeling, they are a different color (A/n my eyes actually do this.) my skin is a beutious color that tans perfectly and stays that way.

I am the smartest girl in my class. And because of this, nobody seems to like me. It is a very sad happening, everybody laughs at me because I do so well and am in all of the high placement classes. I cant actually understand why. The only friends I have in the whole world are my books. Advanced calculus is my favorite class in the entire world. It is sooooo exciting to see how numbers fit together and all.

About my past, my Mom was killed in a plane crash on Christmas day and my dad died in one on my birthday. I no, poor me, to celebrations brought to ruin by tragedy. It is so hard for me to be cheery anymore. After all that happened, I had to move in with my stepaunt. She is a wicked person, all the time I have to clean and clean. She absolutely dispises me !!1 All I want to to do is study and study, but she wont let me and she feeds me dog food. What would you do?

My story begins one one raininy day after school. I was walking home after school, hoping that my aunt would be asleep so I could read, when I suddenly realized that I was being followed. Some of the mean preppy girls from school were following me! I had no idea what to do so I walked faster. They probably wanted to torment me again about my brain. Why did I have to be like that? Like, why do the girls have to be so mean,? I thought to myself. My tattered blue jeans were also weapons for them to use against me. They were following me closely, getting nearer and nearer. I saw an alley ahead of me so I duct into it. I began to ran. As I neared the end, Isaw that it was a dead end. "NOOOOOOO"!!!!1 I wailed. I turned around and saw them standing their.

"Hey brain girl, whatcha doing", one of them snickered. "Gonna read a book?"

They took my beloved advanced Calc book from me and threw t into to a mud puddle.

I began to cry. They stepped forward one of them pulled my hair and another smacked me. I felt a knee fall into my stomach. Sobbing I fell to my hand and knees, ruining my perfectly done mascara.

All at once, a bright light became visible off to the side. It looked something like a door way. Tru my tears, I saw the shape of a man outlined by the light.

"Do not touch her", a booming voice yelled. "She has yet to full fill the prophesy." An old man stepped though the portal, I could now tell that that was what it was. He was old and wore a weird grey dress thing. He carried in his hand a large stick staff thing. The girls cowered before him. He looked at me with bright eyes and said, " You have a great prophesy to full fill, come with me to Riverdale."

Without any fear, I took the hand that was outstretched to me and went with him though the portal.

So what did you all think? Please R and R and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The old man and me went through the portal. When we stepped out, I saw that we were in a forest.

Come, we must go to Riverdale," he said.

"Pray tell me sir, What do they call you"?

"I am Gandalff the grey wizard." He said with Authority.

"What is the Riverdale that we must go to?"

"It is the place of your birth, young princess."

I was born in Brooklyn, NY, so you can guess that that I was terribly confused. I decided that since the portal was closed, I had no wear else too go. So I followed him. It was a beautiful place. As we walked, I began to feel chilled. The air around me began to grow dark and I felt an ominous presence.

"Stay Close, evil is a foot," Gandalf said in a scared voice.

For some reason, I was not scared at all. Abruptly a Whitehorse ran out f the trees, right towards where we were standing by the river. Following it closely were several ugly black horses with grim reaperish looking riders. On The white horse was ayoung woman with hideously tangled hair and a small man that looked like he was getting ready to up chuck at anymoment. The woman looked like she was despairing she hadher sword out but she didn't look

Not knowing what Iwas doing, I stepped forward and clapped my hands together. The water began to foam up and and urrounded the black riders moving white bubbles. I was shocked at that I had just done that. A hige since of fatigue washed over me. As I began to fall this amazingly hott guy ran over and caught me. I saw beautiful blonde hair and stunningly blue eyes just before I fainted in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a large, sunny room. There were flowers in large vassels all around the area. These Flowers were large and unfamiliar to me. Their colors ranged from azure to a deep forest green. I saw in a corner a wash basin, so Islipped out of bed and splashed water on myface.

After my short bath, I saw a clean set of clothes lying on a dresser. To my disgust, I realized that they consisted of a bulky kirt and a light pair of boots. They were well made with very skilled embroidery. I would have to speak to the owners of the place about getting my jeans and sneakers back.

After dressing, I slipped down the hall way where I ran into a young women, she looked startled and immediantly apologized.

"My lady, I am sorry but we did not think that you would be up sosoon. If we had known, we would have found someone to guide you. Ill guide you though, so just follow me."

Se led me around and took me to the gardens, all the while chatting about the places we went through. The gardens were beautiful. Some of the small people that I had seen earlierwere standing around laughing. The one that had been ill ealier looked 100 percent better. His friends were clapping him on the back and laughing. They were having a reunionan older small fellow was hobblingover to give the ex-ick one a hug.

"Who are they," I asked the Women.

"They are the hobbits who have brought the evil ring here, They'll have to destroy it I guess. There names are, Frodo Sam Pippen and Merry." She said poiting to each as she said there names.

Abruptly fRodo came over and looked at me. He gave me a low bow.

Fair Lady, I thank you for saving me life. Without you I would have died."

" Oh think nothing of it, I did what I could. I think any way I have no idea whatI actually did. It just sort of happened," was the only truthful way that I could reply.

He smiled and grabbed my hand He said that I must play hobbit games with them. We played a game kinda like crochet, but different. Bilbo sat there quietly laughing while we played the game.

After a bit, we went iside to have dinner. Upon intereing the dinning hall, a delicious aroma met my senses. I knew that I was hungry. The hobbits and me skipped happily over to a table and began to eat. I felt like I was being watched. I loked over and saw the blond guy from earlier watching me. He was really really hott. He smiled at me but I stayed calm. He gave me a huge smile and slipped over to where I stood.

Greeting lady. How fare you? Whats your name. This is really hard for me because you are so pretty."

I felt myself blushing but I responed nicely.

"sir I am fine,. My Name is Vearanniel. Who are you? And if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

Not at all, my dear Vearanniel. My name is Legolas Green Leaf. I am an elf from the woodland realm of Mirkwood."

"Oh, it is so nice to meet a gentleman," I said.

We talked for hours. He informed me that I was in the house of LordElronde. That he had come from far away to come to a council for the problems that Middle Earth were having.We had a really good time together, and it kinda made me glad that I had the dress so that I looked nicer. I t was so nice to have someone of the same intelligence as me to talk to. He was fasinated by my knowledge of calculus. When I told him that I had been to all state for choir last year and for orchestra this year, he was obviously impressed.

"Lady please sing or play for us- preferably both" Legolas said with shinning eyes.

"I will sing but I am afraid I don't have my harp with me." I stood up and beganto think of what to ing. I thought for a long time before I began sining think of me from the phantom of the opera.. AN I love that song so much- my voice flitted around like a little bird filling the air in the entire room.When I finished the air was silent.Gandalf was crying, so was Legolas.

"Oh my darling that was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard. Your voice puts the angels to shame.

I blushed and he pulled me into a tight hug" I will see you tomarrow my dear get a good nights sleep."

He bowed softly and kissed my hand. He walked me back to my room and left me with a wish for sweet dreams. I had several about him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning woke me with a heavy knock on the door. I threw on a dress that was even more well done then the one from yesterday and dressed myself.

I answered the door and there was the woman from yesterday.

Come, you must hurrythe council will start soon." She said.

She lead me around the hall ways until we arrived at a patio outside. She left hurridly. Around the room was seated a bunch of important looking people. The lord Elronde stood up when I entered. He smiled at me.

"Come child you must help u. a prophesy was spoken long ago by the lady Galadriel. The best I can tell it pertains to you. The prophesy was about a girl that would help to bring down the fall of the dark lord. . the girl was to be of another world and to where a l;ocket around her neck. You are she , child. Your intelligence is also what makes you her. We have watched you for some time. There can be no doubt about it."

They spoke for some time about destroying a ring. I was lost. I had know idea what I was supposed to be doing, or what was going on. They all began to fight.

"Ill take it" Frodo said. "I ll take the ring to mordor. Wait I don't know the way."

Then as if by some miracle, the people started getting along. The people who had just been arguing stopped and stared. One by one people began to volunteer until there were nine. Elronde turned to me and said"Child youmust go with them you are the only one who can defeat the evil of sauron."

I gulped. I had know idea what I was supposed todo. I remembered what I had done to the nazgul by the river somehow. I felt sick. "Ok Ill go, but I have no idea what I am supposed to do."

" Iobject," the man name Boromir said. " A Woman is not fit for such a venture."

"Silence she is very special," Elronde said. She is going and that is the final word on the Suject."

A/N Why do you guys think this is a parody?!?!?! This is only my first story and your so hard on me. Its only fan fiction! Besides I kinda do have a Beta reader.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning woke me with a start. I remembered the council with huge clarity. I was confused, but it was ok. I would live and anyway, Legolas was going to come as well ad we could be together for the entire journey!

A knock on the door startled me from my reverie. I quickly got dressed and opened the door. Legolas was standing there waiting for me.

"Dear I have come to take you down to breakfast."

The two of us went hand in hand down to breakfast. It was a great meal. Sausage and bacon, toast and jam, eggs and fruit. All of it tasted marvelous, but I didn't actually taste much of it. I spoke with Legolas for most of the meal. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

After the meal, the two of us went down to the stables. There I saw the most beautiful white horse I had ever seen. He was running wildly around the paddock with his tail and mane blowing freely in the wind.

"No one has ever been able to ride that horse," Legolas said. "he is as wild as he I beautiful."

I laughed. "I will ride him. I rode in rodeos in my world."

I effortlessly ran over to where the horse stood.

_What do you want, child? _The thought came rushing into my head like a hurricane.

_You seem startled. Am I the first to contact you?_

_The first what? _I thought back.

_The first of our world. I suppose you want to ride me since it is part of the prophesy that you should be the first to ride me. I am Flarygo, king of the fairy horses. The elves have long tried to capture me, but all is well. I will help you in all you need._

I carefully climbed up onto his muscled back. He smoothly went from gait to gait a package of well made horse flesh. When I returned to Legolas, he was looking at me with wide eyed amazement.

"My dear, you are truly the best rider I have ever seen in all of Middle Earth. I would be honored to court you."

I blushed and said," I return the feeling."

With a grin he said, "then we are a couple, how fantastic. Tomorrow we leave for mount Doom, so I wil help you pack.

\\\\  
8(o o)8   
----ooO--()---Ooo--

Early the next morning, I arose and gathered my bag. Quickly, I bolted down the stairs where the fellowship was preparing to leave. I strapped on my pack and turned to the pony.

_Can you understand my thought too?_ I asked him.

_Of course, _he replied_. Flarygo told me about you all of us animals can understand and will gladly serve you._

We started on our way. Nothing really interesting happened for almost all of the first few days. One day, when he had stopped for lunch a pack of birds flew over us. We all hid underneath some bushes. Legolas held me close to help my fear but I wasn't actually scared at all.

After that Gandalf panicked and said that we had to go to the mountains. It was really snowing hard. Bill the Pony was encouraging the hole way. Legolas was able to walk gracefully on the snow. Suddenly there was an avalanche. Legolas pulled me out of the snow quickly as he could.

"Are you alright, my love? If anything were to happen to you part of me would die."

"Oh dearest, I will always be fine if I have your arms to cuddle into." Was what I said. He kissed me quite lightly then and said; I love you above all others."

With a sigh Gandalf told us that we have to go on and that the only path was through Moria. He didn't want to go there so to ease his conscience he asked Frodo what he wanted to do. "We shall go through the mines."

We climbed back down the mountain after that. We came to a place with a little lake. Gandalf started talking to himself and a shiny archway type thing appeared on the rocks surface. He began yelling at it in elfish. Legolas translated what the writing said for me.

"It has to be a riddle," I murmured. I was on the logic team back home so naturally I am very good at this sort of thing. "Legolas, what is the elfish word for friend?" I asked.

"Its "Mellon", my dear."

At the word Mellon the door opened for us.

"Yay we can go in," Pippin said jovially.

"I do not think that we should go in there," Boromir said with a look of unease for our surroundings.

We all began to lowly file into the cave anyway. Gimli was chatting all the while about how the dwarfs would give us a fine welcome. We then came upon a bunch of dead dwarfs and Gimli started crying.

Abruptly this big squid thing came out of the lake and grabbed Frodo. Legolas began to fire arrows at it. Each one hit its mark perfectly. Frodo was released but there was a big rock slide and the tunnel entrance was sealed.

We then traveled through the dark it was pitched black. There was darkness before us and darkness behind so we went many miles as thus. Gandalf had a glowing rock that he put on his staff. Boromir was looking a little paler then usual but everyone else looked ok. Eventually we came to a big room with a lot of exits and Gandalf got confused. We all sat down waiting for things to settle in the old guys head.

I looked around to see everyone, but I couldn't see Boromir. "Where has he gone?" I thought to myself. I found him curled up in a ball crying. Even though he is mean to me, I felt sorry for him. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" he said but I could tell that he was lying.

"Come now tell me the truth, you can trust me," I said. I am really good t getting people to do things. Back home, I could convince my little puppy to do things for me.

"I…… I am afraid of small spaces." He said with a fresh burst of tears.

"Its ok, most people are afraid of something," I said as way of trying to reassure him.

Then Gandalf stood up and said that he knew the way. We began walking again. Gimli suddenly yelled and bolted into another room; he was crying. Gandalf read the inscription and said that the tomb was for a dwarf's ruler. I gave him a hug, hoping to cheer him up. Then the drums started. Gandalf cried, "To the bridge of Caza doom!"

We then ran and ran and ran. We ran down some stairs and then we had to jump across a gap in the pathway, a really long drop was there. We were running across a bridge when this big Balrog came across the path. Gandalf stopped and turned around.

"You shall not pass," he said in a booming voice and he rammed his staff into the bridge and fell.

Aragorn quickly lead us away from there into the bright sunshine. We took a break and we all huddled together in group and cried. Merry and Pippin. Frodo and Sam, Aragorn was by himself thinking, and Gimli was naturally to himself. Legolas and I formed our own group together as we almost always are now.

Ari then yelled at us to keep going. We just wanted to be together but we knew that it made since to go. We all began running again. It was a really good thing that I was in cross country or I would never have been able to do it.

Suddenly we came over a hill and there was a big forest ahead of us. We slowed down and entered it. Gimli drew all the Hobbits aside and began warning them about this place. Saying there was n Elf Witch. Abruptly, a bunch of elves appeared ahead of us with there bows drawn. Aragorn and there leader began talking to each other in elfish.

We were then led around some paths and came upon a huge tree city.

"Welcome to Lothlorien," he said nicely. He then lead us up a flight of stairs and into a large open space. Two elves climbed down the stairs bathed in light. One was a guy and the other a woman.

"Where is Gandalf, for I had much desired to speak with him," the guy said. the woman looked sad and said "He has fallen into shadow. They then talked for a while. She introduced them as Galadriel and Kelaborn, king and queen of Lothlorien.

To me hock, her voice sounded in my head, much like Flarygo's and Bill's had. _Welcome, child into the magical realm. You are always welcome in my home. _

We all went down to a nice grassy area. A lament for Gandalf was being sung over head. Legolas looked like he was going to cry so I went over and he held me and cried into my hair. He eventually fell asleep.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Galadriel looking at me and gesturing for me to follow her. WE walked down a flight of stairs and she took a pitcher and filled it with water. She then took it and filled a basin with it.

"Will you look, child?" she asked. "The mirror will how you what will happen, or what might happen. I don't even know."

"I will," I aid I went over and took a look. Inside the mirror was me and Legolas. We looked happy. Then it was torn away and the hobbits were tiredly climbing a hill, Aragorn was leading a battle, and trolls were trying to kill Merry and Pippin. Suddenly a big eye engulfed my vision. It was really big and flamey. I fell away. I felt really thirsty so I took a drink from the mirror. It tasted really good so I drank the whole thing.

Suddenly I felt weird. I fell asleep right there.

AN: Why does everyone think that this is a parody or a troll??!?! This is just a story I am writing and everyone keeps trying to say it something else.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I was awakened quite early. I had had horrible dreams all night about Gandalff and the rest of us. When I woke up, I felt a little funny. I reached up and touched my ears and to my surprise, they had become pointy. I decided that I need to go for a walk. I went down near the river.

I found my way thru the maze of paths easily. It was almost like I had been there before. I looked at the blueness of the water and felt very sad. Gandalff had been a very deer friend. We had gotten to know each other very well on the journey. A single tear slid down the side of my face and slid into the water. I heard an elf behind me and turned to see Legolas standing beside me. Hi gorgeous eyes were sad and he looked concerned for me.

"What troubles you, my delicate flower"? asked him.

"Oh Legolas" I cried and jumped into his arms. He held me in his warm arms for a long time as I cried and cried.

"Its ok" he said comforting me.

I looked ninto his eyes and was so in love! I cant explain how much I love him!!!1 I was so happy just to be in his muscular arms smiled contentedly and snuggled closer.he giggled and said "Lets go swim."

"Yes my love"! I answered.

I stripped out of my awful dress and was left in my lacey underwear. I was kind of embarrassed because they were very small. Leggy took off his clothes to and we splashed around in the pretty water. We laughed and swam for hours. Then we got out and I layed in his arms on the ground. No one else was there. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ears. I sighed and snuggled closer. Then I stood up and unfastened my brand dropped it to the ground . The elf starred and said:

"You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!!!" He said

I smiled down at him

"Oh Legolas! Take me now!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

After we had been in Lothlorien for a while, Ari said that it was time to go. We all began to prepare to leave. The Lady Galadriel gave us all gifts. Listing them all would take a looong time, so I won't do that. Instead, I will just say what Frodo and I got. Frodo got a little glass thing with the light of the star of Arundel in it but I got any even better gift. I got a sword that would never let me loose a battle. This would probably be a good thing for me; I really don't want to die in the near future. The entire company got these really nice cloaks that made it harder for people to see us, unlike the new U.S. Army camouflage. Man those guys are doomed.

We all got into some really nice boats that were provided by the people of Loth. It was nice. Leggy and I were in one boat, but, unfortunately, Gimli had to ride with us.

The others were in other boats. Legolas and I talked with each other for all the time that we rode in our little boat. It reminded me of the boats that they put you in in the little love tunnels. Apparently, Aragorn had full intentions of marrying Arwen. That surprised me, but she can ruin her life if she wants.

We went down the river for a very long way. The churning water swarmed against the hull of the boat. It was all incredibly hypnotic. I found my self slowing drifting off into a deep sleep. When I woke up, two giant statues loomed over us. Aragorn spoke of them in a deep serious voice and told us that they were kings from a long forgotten realm. In their shadow we climbed out to take a rest.

Not that we really needed a rest. Legs told Aragorn so, but he apparently didn't want to listen to reason. He said that we also needed to decide which way we wanted to go. Some people were under the impression that we should all go to Minas tirith. I was in opinion that we should go straight to Mount Doom and get everything over with. Frodo slipped away without anyone knowing. Eventually, so did Boromir.

When we noticed we all went looking for them. I drew my short katana, because I had an eerie premonition that something bad was going to happen. Abruptly a bunch of orc popped out from behind some trees and tried to kill us. Legolas and I started to kill them systematically. Gimli did what he could; Aragorn was nowhere to be seen. We cleared the area immediately around us when we heard a large fog horn noise,

"Boromir," Legolas cried!

They all ran to help him but I had a funny feeling. I ran quickly back to the camp. All of Frodo's stuff was gone and he was in a boat rowing to the other shore. Sam was floundering towards him.

"No Sam, you cant swim!!!!" Frodo cried.

I quickly grabbed my sack and swam out to meet them. I grabbed Sam and helped him get into the boat.

"Frodo, I said I would go with you tomorrow, so I shall, I keep my promises," I said.

The three of us got to the other shore and climbed up the bank. We climbed up a foot hill into a mountain and saw the massive land that we would have to traverse. A great mountain range it was. With a sigh we all prepared to go.

"Maybe we should break for the night," Frodo said.

All of a sudden we heard a noise in the bushes behind us. I pulled my katana a swirled. Legolas stood there, damp from the river. I ran and through my cloak around his wet shoulders.

"Legolas, why are you here? You should go to minas tirith." I cried, feeling a joy for him being there.

"My love, I could not stand being parted from you for so long. I followed you th second that I new you were gone."

So this was our new fellowship. Legolas, Me, Sam and Frodo.

AN just so you know, I do have a beta reader, and I wont sack her. I think she is doing an ok job.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning we all woke up early. I had had a dream about Gandalf again. His robe had changed from grey to white now and he was riding a white horse leading people.

"Come on," Legolas, "we must hurry and complete our task."

We all began our journey again after eating some Lembas. It tasted pretty good. Then we started walking again. We walked for a long time. We stopped for some Lembas lunch. Then we walked some more. Eventually we realized we were lost. This was, of course, to be expected as I was traveling with a bunch of men. They have no idea where to go and they wouldn't listen to me.

Eventually we decided that we should keep going. We caught this little slimy thing called Gollum and he promised that he would show us how to get out of the mountains.

"We will guide you," he said. That was very odd, seeing as how there was only one person there. We were desperate though, so we followed him. Soon, we were no longer lost.

We followed him until we decided to eat dinner. Want to guess? More Lembas!!!! How yummy. The next day we made it to these really big, smelly marshes. Gollum said "Don't follow the lights."

Legolas said to me, "Don't worry, Vearanniel, I will never let you fall."

We traveled through a series of small foot paths. Frodo turned pale and looked into the water. He apparently saw something in there. He fell in. I let out a scream anf plunged in after him. I grabbed hid little frame and used the skills that I had learned from life guarding school to pull him out of the water. For some reason, Legolas was crying when I came out of the water.

"Vearanniel," he wailed, "I thought that you were lost forever. Oh please don't risk yourself again!"

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around me. "I don't want you to die," he murmured.

The five of us wandered around the marshes for a really long time. The mosquitoes were really the worst and biggest ever. After a while we got out of the marshes and into another really rocky area. We climbed up this hill thing and looked down upon a huge gate. We heard a long trumpet note and the gates swung open to admit a legion of people. It was really sad for out cause to see this. They were all joining the enemy.

Anyway, Sam said he thought he saw a way down when the rocks skid right from under him. Frodo quickly followed him as did I. I slid down form rock to rock easily. It really was a lot like skateboarding which I did a lot in an area near my house. That is, before my parents ended. I got to the bottom and saw they were trapped. So I pulled my cloak up around all of us. Some guards came to look at what all the noise was about, but they couldn't see us.

After they left we prepared to make a run for the gate. Suddenly, Gollum pulled us back down and told us it was a bad idea. The gate had closed so we had no choice. We followed him and found a good place to spend the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, we began our travels again. We walked forever. After a whle we stopped for a bite to eat. Golumm caught us a couple of rabbits and Sam cooked them. We were just going to eat them when we heard a horrible loud noise. All of us accept gollumm crept over to the ledge.

We leaned ver and saw these big things that looked like elephants, but with more tusks, and a whole lot bigger. We head a funny whooting noise and a bunch of other people started firing arrows. Legolas quickly threw himself over me to prottect me from the onsluaght of arrows.

"Come one lets go," someone said. So we ran out of there. Abruptly some people threw ropes around us and dragged us off to the side. That was somewhat scarey and more than alittle annoying.

"Bind them up," a hott man with an awesome cloak said.

We were taken away and placed in this really big really dark cave. We looked around and saw a lot of men. I huddled closer to Legolas and he put his arms around me and began to soothingly stroke my hair. It was very relaxing. "It's goning to be ok," he crooned. I wasn't overly concerned. I was fully able to escape from such simple people as these men. I used to be a human after all. I knew exactly what they were thinking so therefore I was able to know what they would do and then therefore be able to escape.

Eventually the guy from before came ad began to interrogate us. Frodo was obviously tounge tied so I had to step in for him.

"Sir, we are simply we are all going to see the marvels that there are to see down here in the sounth. The elf is simply our guide, we got sepperated from the others in our company."

"Alright, who were the others. Perhaps we can give you some knews of them."

"Two more were hobbits, a dwarf, and two men, Aragorn, and Boromir."

"Boromir, you were his friend?"

"I tried to be, but he was rather nasty to me."

"then you will be sad to learn of his death?"

"What?? That's horrible!!! I feel really bad for his family."

"Well I am his brother. His body came to me upon the river. Where is the slimy guy that was with you?" he inquired.

"What guy?" I asked innocently.

"The creepy one that we saw with you. He was thin and had an odd nature about him," Faramir said pointdly.

"No, there is noone else with us. Frodo and Sam are just sight seeing. Legolas and I are just looking for a nice place to live. That is all and I really do not like the way that you seem to suspect us of ill things." I said huffily.

"Alright, lady, I suppose that you have your reasons. You seem to be a trustworthy person so I will not trouble you on this subject more. You can stat here the night and get some provisions for your journey. "

That night, we had a delicious meal. The men all took really well to me, but they were all really dirty and nasty in a very general since of the word. Eventually we all fell asleep into nice dreamless sleeps.


	10. Chapter 10

Faramir woke us early the next morning. He told us to follow him so we followed him around to a rock that over looked a waterfall. Gollum was swimming in the pool below.

"My archers are prepared to shoot," he hissed at us while raising his hand in the motion for shoot.

"No please don't," cried Frodo. 'He is our guide! Without him we would be completely lost."

"I thought as much," Fari said smugly.

Frodo went down to lure Gollum from the water. Faramir captured him with the emotions of my aunt. That is to say, without any at all.

"No," I screamed. My sense of justice was very keen and all I wanted to do was what was right. Legolas held me close to keep me from doing anything that the men might hurt me for. The men through us unto a small cave that looked like a supply room.

Last night, I had had a dream that Gollum would tell all the men about what we were really doing. Now I had a nasty feeling that this dream was about to become reality.

Faramir stormed into the room. "So this is the Halfling that we have hunted for for so long! No gondor will have the ring of power ad become the biggest badest super power in all of middle earth, and my father will finally see that I am worth something in this life."

They bond us and marched us at a very fast pace. The hobbits had some trouble keeping p but legolas and me didn't have a problem. They led us to an old ruined city. It was crumbling and falling a part. Rock lay shattered everywhere, like shattered dreams. An eerie darkness was hanging over us, making everything feel hot and cold at the same time. Some flowers were sprouting from the weeds that were between the cracks, like hope sprouting through despair.

They threw us down onto a patch of fairly un-rocky ground. Faramir told us to stay put and not to move. After he had turned his back on us, we found a rock to cut our bonds with. A scream of Nazgool caught our attention.

Frodo began to walk like he was in a daze. He climbed up a flight of stairs onto a catwalk that hung over a street. He raised his hand, in horror I realized that he was offering the ring to the demon. He was going to put it on!! How horrible.

I tore myself from legolas' arms and hurdled up the stairs. While I was doing so, I reached out with my mind to the beast that the rider wad riding.

"Don't, what are you doing?" I mentally screamed. "You don't have to be evil!"

The beast pulled up short. I threw Frodo to the floor. The fell beast replied to me.

"Lady Vearanniel, I didn't know who you were. I am so sorry, if I had known that it was you, I would never have hurt you. Just a moment and I will make everything safe for you."

There was a moment of quiet and then the nazgool let out a cry. He wheeled his beast around and then brought him down to land in a nearby field.

With some misgivings I went to where they stood. The nazgool Dismounted and then strode over to where I stood with Legolas. He laid down his sword and slowly raised his hand to his hood. He lowered it and I let out a small gasp. Where his head should have been was a swimmy discoloured thing. He had a beard and wore a crown on his head.

"Oh child, how long have we waited for your return. Have you finally come to set us free?"

"What are you talking about? How do you know me too?" I said softly.

"Oh course we know of you! You are our lords daughter."

"What," Legolas and me said together.

"Yes many years ago, when he still had a physical form, Sauron deeply loved an elf called Galahara. They were passionate about each other. When you were born, she died. Sauron went into such a deep mourning that he turned to evil, by the coaxing of the then dark lord, Morgoth. We were all forced to join him because of his treachery. The wizard Gandalff came and took you and hid you on another planet until the time seemed right for you to overthrow your Father and bring justice to our world."

I was shocked. So I passed out into Legolas' arms.

AN- I am not completely sure about the whole Morgoth Sauron thing, but I read some fanfiction that explained that Morgoth was a bad guy to, so I used his name for this.


	11. Chapter 11

When I awoke from my swoon, I saw we were in a forest. AS soon as he saw I was awake, Legolas came over with some food and made me eat.

"Where did the rider go?" I asked?

"To go tell his brethren that their enslavement will soon be over," Legolas said. "He carried us this far after Faramir gave us some food and water for our journey."

"So how close are we to mount doom anyway? Are we nearing it at all?"

"We will be there soon, or so Smeagol assures me. I do not trust that sneaky devil."

After a few minuets we began to walk again. After a time we came to a place that looked shockingly like the emerald city from the wizard of oz. Smeagol showed us the "stairs" and I felt somewhat sick. They were the farthest thing from safe as I had seen in years. We began our long climb. Suddenly a nazgool swooped down beside us.

"Quickly, I will give you a ride to the top. I can not actually take you in because of your father. If he sees us, it is all over for us."

We were at the top quickly. A big, gapping cavern lay in front of us. Taking a deep breath we prepared to enter.

"No wait," Gollum cried. "She will eat you. I can not let that happen to the lady Vearanniel."

"What? Who is she?" I asked.

"The spider," he said, "We must be careful or else die we will."

We all drew our weapons and began to proceed carefully into the cave. We were as quiet as possible. It didn't work. The spider caught us anyway. We fought it and made it outside, but she followed. She was getting ready to stab at Frodo when I saw it. I couldn't let the ring bearer die. I flung myself in between the two of them and I felt a sharp stinging pain in my shoulder. I began to fall. Everything became a blur and then, my world was black and empty.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

I awoke in a dark dark room. The puncture from my wound had been tended and an orc stood over me. I recoiled in disgust.

"Now now, you have no reason to fear me like that. We would not hurt such a meek creature of our beauty. Here have some food." They tried to give me something that vaguely resembled food, but had something living in it. I refused passionately.

"Come now, we don't want you to die."

I raised my hand with out really knowing what I was doing and yelled something. I brilliant flaming lighting came out of my hand and engulfed the orc. He died in an instant. Useful trick. I would have to remember it.

I quickly grabbed my katana and began looking around. I found a flight of stairs and began to walk cautiously down. There was a bunch more orcs at the bottom. I vaguely remembered what I had done before and I did it again. All the orcs were now crispy pieces of meat.

Around the corner I heard screaming. I ran towards it and rounded the bend fully ready this time. My companions were there but they obviously needed help. I jumped in and began hacking a way at orcs. The work was quickly done.

"Of Vearanniel, forgive me for thinking you to be dead," Legolas said. "My heart was broken for a horrible moment."

"Legolas, it would hurt me to die, just because I know the pain that it would bring you."

"Come we must hurry. Soon we will not be able to go to the cracks of doom. We must run!" we went as swiftly as our legs could carry us.

We came upon a very large rock. When we whizzed around it we saw a very large person dressed in black. He was huge. Before we could do anything, he raised his hand and said a very ugly word. We all landed in an unconscious heap on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

When we awoke, we were in a dungeon type of setting. I woke up first and began to hastily wake the others. When we were assembled, we began to discuss what to do next. Frodo looked at me with large, fearful eyes.

"Lady Vearanniel, I am sure that they know I have the ring. I think that it would be best if you took it from here," the little hobbit said.

He held it out to me. I knew that he was right, so I took it from him. I slipped the chain around my neck and for some reason, I felt better for it.

Eventually the dark figures came back to us. One of them was bigger than the others.

"At last," the tall one said, "you shall you shall have your ring and I shall rule the world through you. Everyone will not remember me and it shall be just as my plan was laid out."

The smaller one, Sauron, looked at all of us. When he saw me, he froze. He obeyed his master though. He took us all out and bound us with ropes. They took us to a large room where we could actually see the cracks of doom.

"You," the boss said to Frodo, "you bear the ring of power do you not?"

"Sir, I swear to you I do not," He squeaked.

Angrily Frodo was smacked by the dark lord and he fell to the floor with a clatter.

"My child, put the ring on. Of all the people, you should be able to wield it. You are my child, I see it in your face. So you should have some ability with it. Use it to strike down the dark one. Please end his tyranny."

Nervously I took the ring into my hands. I slipped it on and it was like all of the power I had had before, only quadrupled.

The guy whirled upon me when he saw that I had it on.

"So little beauty, you have your fathers ring. Be a good girl and give it to him. Come on now, be a good girl."

"Never," I screamed.

Angrily he began shooting fire at me. I screamed as the flames began to eat at my flesh. The burning and searing was making me go insane. It hurt like no one on this earth would possibly believe. Unexpectedly, Sauron threw himself at the boss.

"No, you can't hurt my only child!" wrestling, the two of them fell into the flames of mount doom.

I stood up, my body aching from the burns that covered me, but I was still alive. That was something. My companions were staring at me with wide eyes. I took off the ring and walked over to the edge of the chasm. If I threw it in, I would never be able to know my father. My earth ones were dead, but maybe I had a chance with this one. There was some good still in him, he had displayed that just recently. If I destroyed the ring, the rest of the orcs would also die and and than middle earth would be safe. With a tearful sigh, I did the right thing. I destroyed the ring of power.

Immediately, everything began to fall apart. We ran outside, but lava began to surround us. We were trapped. I clung to Legolas, knowing that our end was very near. We all passed out from exhaustion.

Ooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000oooooooooooo000000000000000

When we awoke, we were in a large, sunny room. Gandalf was standing there alive and well. It was a miracle. Everyone was happy again. Legolas took care of my burns. And later that year we were married. It was a beautiful wedding. Many people were there and we all celebrated for a long time. We had several children. Five children if you want me to say an exact number. Three of them were boys, who took after their father in many ways. The other two were girls. I taught them everything that I possibly could. They were the pride of our family.

After Aragorn died, we all sailed across the sea to whatever is over there.


End file.
